Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens of Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 1978-1982; 1991; 1993 CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg The details before the warning screen are "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited." (especially all caps). The details have followed by the FBI warning screen, which looks similar to NTA Home Entertainment/Republic Pictures Home Video Warning Screen. The details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") and the FBI warning screen has been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for the Columbia Pictures eras, but instead, the FBI Warning Screen starts first and the details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") comes second. Seen on Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment VHS tapes such as Gilda (1946, black and white version), Shamus (1973), Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1974), The Deep (1977), Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977), California Suite (1978), Midnight Express (1978), Hot Stuff (1979), The Villain (1979), The Blue Lagoon (1980), Stir Crazy (1980), Union City (1980), Used Cars (1980), Heavy Metal (1981), Rick Springfield: Platinum Videos (1984), The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go (1993; especially the black and white version), and others. 1982-2004 These warning screens are from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1981-1982), RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982-1991), Columbia TriStar Home Video (1992-2001) and Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2001-2005). 1982-1987 The details have said "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited" (in most lowecase letters). This was also used for Magic Window (children's version of RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video) and MusicVision. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Absence of Malice (1981), Annie (1982), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), Krull (1983), The Natural (1984), Ghostbusters (1984), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), The Real Ghostbusters, and others. 1982-1987 (Different Variant) CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.png CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.png Same as the 1982-87 detail, along with the FBI Warning Screen, but in prototype version. This was also used for Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, Magic Window (children's division of RCA/Columbia), and MusicVision (music division of RCA/Columbia). Seen on some RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as Funny Girl (1968), Easy Rider (1969), Cry For Happy (1961), Monty Python's And Now For Something Completely Different (1971), A Royal Pain in the A** (1984), and others. 1982-1983 The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (early variant), which has been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for Columbia Pictures eras. Seen on some RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Annie (1981/1982), Absence of Malice (1981), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), and others. 1983-2002 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3c.jpg CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3b.jpg The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (late variant) especially two versions of this FBI Warning Screen, which has been used for Magic Window (children's version of RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video), SVS/Triumph, MusicVision, Interglobal Video, VidMark Entertainment (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment), DualStar Video, New Line Home Video/Entertainment (DualStar and New Line are both now owned and exclusively distributed by Warner Home Video), and Epic Home Video (for the early 1990s). Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment) VHS tapes and selected DVDs, such as Ghostbusters (1984), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), Fright Night (1985), About Last Night (1986), Stand By Me (1986), Critters (1986), La Bamba (1987), Leonard Part 6 (1987), The Seventh Sign (1988), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Willow (1988; from MGM), The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989), Ghostbusters II (1989), Steel Magnolias (1989), One Man Out (1989), Awakenings (1990), Loose Cannons (1990), Pump Up the Volume (1990), The Gate II: Trespassers (1990), Flatliners (1990), My Girl (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Critters 3 (1991), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), City Slickers (1991), House Party 2 (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), Relentless 2: Dead On (1992), Candyman (1992), A Few Good Men (1992), Thunderheart (1992), Groundhog Day (1993), Lost in Yonkers (1993), Cliffhanger (1993), Sleepless in Seattle (1993), Geronimo: An American Legend (1993), Last Action Hero (1993), In the Line of Fire (1993), My Girl 2 (1994), Wolf (1994), First Knight (1995), Fly Away Home (1996), The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002), Spider Man (2002), and others. 2002-2004 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3d.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning Screen (2003-2005). The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 version but the FBI seal was colorized. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment VHS releases, such as Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004), Hellboy (2004), Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004), and others. 1997-2004 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3e.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning Screen (1997-2005). The FBI warning screen is the same but the text is different and the FBI seal is colorized. This was also used for Warner Home Video for DVDs. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment DVDs, such as Zotz! ''(1962), ''Bye Bye Birdie ''(1963), ''Thank God It's Friday ''(1978), ''Happy Birthday to Me ''(1981), ''Annie ''(1981/1982), ''Ghostbusters ''(1984), ''The Muppets Take Manhattan ''(1984), ''Ghostbusters II (1989), The Adventures of Milo and Otis ''(1989), ''Hero ''(1992), ''Bram Stoker's Dracula ''(1992), ''Fly Away Home (1996), The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002) Spider Man (2002), Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004) and others. 2004-2012 CTSP_FBI_Anti-Piracy_Warning_Screen_1.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen (with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal). The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen was from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (later Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) VHS tapes and DVDs, such as 13 Going on 30 (2004), The Forgotten (2004), Are We There Yet? (2005), Boogeyman (2005), Zathura (2005), Talledega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006), Monster House (2006), Open Season (2006), Are We Done Yet? (2007), Spider Man 3 (2007), Ghost Rider (2007), Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007), Superbad (2007), Pineapple Express (2008), Step Brothers (2008), Hancock (2008), 2012 (2009), Salt (2010), Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011), and others. An alternate version was seen on Blu-ray Discs, such as Ice Castles (1978), Kramer Vs. Kramer (1979), Big Fish (2003), and others. 2012-present CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2a.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen #1 (2012) CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2b.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen #2 (2012) These are the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning screens. The first part was the details, which says "Piracy is not a victimless crime.", along with the "National Intelligence Property Rights Coordination Center" above the detail and the website below the detail. The second part was the warning screen detail along with FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and US Homeland Security Investigations badge. This warning screen has been used for Warner Home Video, Buena Vista/Walt Disney/Touchstone and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Seen on Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), Men in Black 3 (2012), and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1983 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice. After a few moments, it slideshows into the warning text scrolling. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases. Scare Factor: Minimal. Early 1983-1985 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice. After a few moments, it fades out and the warning text scrolls up slowly. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from early 1983-1985. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The exclamation mark on the word "prosecution" may unnerve viewers. 1985-1988 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png Warning: On a red background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice from the first two warnings fading in. After a few moments, it fades out and the warning text fades in. After a few moments, it fades out and segues into the Red Spine warning. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text fading in and fading out, the transition to the Red Spine warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1985 to 1988. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1989 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png Warning: On a marble background, white generic warning text scrolls up. At first the "Genuine first generation copy" notice from the first three warnings scrolls up before the warning text does. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1988 to 1989. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1989-1993 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png Warning: On a black background, white generic warning text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video and early Columbia TriStar Home Video releases, such as Rock-A-Doodle (retail), The Krays, and Critters 2. Scare Factor: None. 1990-1997 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Warning: After the 20/20 Vision logo, we zoom out. The same warning text from above scroll upward, except "WARNING" in blue and the remaining text shines in blue and coral pink. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on all 20/20 Vision releases in the UK, such as Rock-A-Doodle (rental), Drop Dead Fred, and Mixed Nuts. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-2006 1993-1994 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S2).png 1994-1997 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S2).png Standard Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S2).png Warning: On a blue gradient background is yellow generic warning text in Helvetica (with "WARNING" underlined above it) scrolling up. Variant: * On 1993-1994 releases, The font is in Futura and the text is spaced out. * On 1994-1997 releases, The font is in Futura and the text isn't spaced out. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the beginning after the Columbia TriStar Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) logo on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment PAL tapes including Men in Black, The Net, Call Me Claus, Macbeth, Spider-Man and Philadelphia. Sometimes It is seen at the beginning and at the end of some tapes for example of the 2000's reprints of Ghostbusters, Madeline and The Patriot. The 1994-1997 variant was also seen on Nu Image releases and Eureka Video releases in Australia. The warning screen with black writing and a black background was also used by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Abbey Home Entertainment and Hit Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2001 Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1997).png Warning: On a black background the warning text in Times New Roman (with "WARNING" underlined above it) fades in and after a few seconds, it fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Columbia TriStar DVDs, such as Bad Boys, Erin Brockovich, Stuart Little ''and ''Charlie's Angels. Scare Factor: None. 2001-present Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning (2001).png Warning: On a black background the Warning Text in Futura Condensed (Warning above it) fades in and after a few second it fades out. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on later Columbia TriStar DVDs and most Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs, such as Bad Boys II, Spider-Man, Stuart Little 2, The Karate Kid, Click, and The Pink Panther. Also on Blu-Ray Disc releases, such as the 2008 UK Blu-Ray release of Ice Castles (1978). Also on Columbia TriStar and Sony Pictures Australian DVDs since the late 1990s and since 2006, Blu-Ray Discs. Scare Factor: None. Australia 1984-1988 Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases, and early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hells Angels Forever, and Breakdance. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 Roadshow Entertainment Warning (1986).png Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath said word is yellow text. This warning screen is very similar to Roadshow Home Video's warning screen on Australian tapes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Death Wish IV. Scare Factor: None. 1991-2004 Columbia TriStar Home Video AU Warning (1992) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video AU Warning (1992) (S2).png warning scroll sony 2000's.png warning scroll sony 2000's 2.png Warning: On a black background, a red "WARNING" fades in at the top and white text scrolls up. In the middle of the text, there's "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red. After it finishes scrolling, "WARNING" fades out. Variant: The font was changed to a bolder one and "DVD" replaces "LASER DISC". FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING" and the scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian Columbia TriStar VHS cassettes, such as Charlie's Angels, and Secret Window, as well as RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts releases, such as Hudson Hawk. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens